For Want of Peace
by Night-Blaze
Summary: This is Eclipse's musings about the atmosphere of the place they are living in now. The title doesn't really suit it but...


**A/n:** This piece of fanfiction is written from Eclipse's POV. This is what _I_ would be thinking if I were in Eclipse's shoes so it MIGHT be a bit OOC. Heh, hope you like it all the same.

Standard disclaimers apply… obviously. LOTS of credits to my counterpart though, coz she had to suffer through being my editor and she had to edit this fic no less than 3 times as I kept changing it every time I review my fic. :grimaces: Anyhow, hope you will enjoy this piece of work.

**For Want of Peace**

Finally, some peace and quiet. Recently, more often than not, I wonder if Lord Raenef V can become a real demon lord… especially with the company that he keeps: a human knight and an heir to the high cleric of Rased. Not to mention these kinds of people traditionally _are_ a demon's enemy, particularly to a demon _lord_!

Those two are loud enough on their own without needing to add one another in the mix. But by adding my current liege, Lord Raenef V who is still a youngster and who has no concept of being a demon, much less a demon lord (and I have no idea how such an innocent can be a demon lord…), chaos of the merry kind ensues.

Chaos and destruction, pain and despair should be a demon's specialty. However, the only chaos that happens here are of the kind made by happy little innocent _CHILDREN_. The only destruction is the collapsing of silence and parts of the castle structure. The only one in pain and despair is me…

In the time of Lord Raenef IV, the castle was always in top form and in perfect condition, not to mention the peaceful and calm atmosphere that permeates the whole castle grounds (though with a bit of an ominous air to it…). Now, a few sections of the castle are in shambles; either because of a spell gone wrong, courtesy of Lord Raenef V, or simply because of my attempts at 'Chris-kebab' whenever he provoked me into a fit of anger. It's a toss up between the two as to which is more damaging…

If an outsider suddenly came, he won't believe that this is a demon lord's castle. Instead, he'd be more positive that this is a circus, what with all the howling, yelling, yapping and whining. I really won't blame those who think so of this place… especially since even _I_ wonder about that myself sometimes. (Okay, okay, to be perfectly honest… I do think the same about this place nine times out of ten…) Just add a few more animals to our present company and it WILL be a circus!

Thank all things demonic that Lord Raenef IV is no longer here; otherwise I would certainly die of mortification (though, technically speaking, demons aren't even suppose to feel such an emotion). The only time peace and quiet reigns supreme is when _all_ three occupants… (monkeys? clowns?)… of this castle go to sleep. And I am thankful that they don't usually wake up as early as I do, so that I can at least have some quality time doing constructive work (accounts, chronicles, reading, writing and the like).

The usual ominous silence typical of any demon lord's castle is absent here. Even with a whole horde of servants and whatnots in other castles, there is not as much wreckage and havoc (or even as much noise!) as made by the other three occupants of this castle. Noise is the perpetual companion to this castle…Oh woe is me.

Silence is golden. I had always appreciated silence; now, I absolutely treasure it. :sigh: However, the few times silence reigned in the castle during the day, none of it was a peaceful or calm inducing situation. Quite the opposite in fact.

It was either Lord Raenef V running away and disappearing for one reason or another _or_ it was him being changed into a person unrecognizable to us as the innocent and naïve little Raenef we all know (and, might I add, this was done by a BOOK, A BOOK, for DEMONS' SAKE!). If that was the price for silence during the day, then I'd rather live in this 'circus ground', though it may still irritate me to no end.

Sometimes, thoughts like "can't a demon live in peace anymore", makes me laugh at the irony of it. After all, demons ARE supposed to be the ones bringing in chaos and destruction. But if Lord Raenef V is any indication, anything that is the common equivalent of a demon will not apply to him. And by some twisted extension, anything that applies to Lord Raenef V will be applied to me, for he is my liege and lord.

Even so, I will not trade anything for the place in life in which I now find myself in, even though peace and quiet may be hard to come by. I will only serve Lord Raenef V for as long as he lives and, hopefully, I will serve him well.

As I think this, a small yawn surprised me. I must be more tired than I thought to have let that slip. I believe I should retire early tonight despite the many other things that I have planned, as I have occasionally done. Because most times, even if the occupants of the castle are noisy and irritate me, there are also times when that background noise soothes me more than the silence, peace and calm could. Oh well… with that I can only shrug.

Good night and pleasant dreams, my lord.

oooOOOooo

As the whispered goodnight faded into the air, Eclipse who was standing at the balcony of his room, looking into the night, turn back and walk past the curtains into his room preparing to retire for the night as opposed to teleporting to his study as he was wont to do.

When he finally settled in the bed and started dozing off into the realm of true sleep, a slight curving of the lips, which can only be identified by those closest to him as a smile, can be seen.

And all is well and peaceful in the castle grounds… for now…

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Feedback is more than just appreciated, it is often drooled upon, meditated over, treasured… well you get the idea. So, PLEASE REVIEW? 

Once again, kisses and hugs to Night, my editor, for helping me polish this fic up.

Anda thank you to angstluver for reminding me about the spelling of Rased's name.

:Blaze:


End file.
